


Big Love

by FreezingFics



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A really long one shot, Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Maybe a bit of angst but very little, One-Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Veronica goes to Heather Duke's party to try and feel better about all the shit that happened months ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, most of my fics are going to be based off musicals and have gay relationships. Please pardon my bad writing of drunk people, I have never been or plan to be drunk. Let me know if you want a part two of this!
> 
> This was for a personal challenge with a friend of mine. The topic was "Drunk confessions" and we could make as much as we wanted with it.

Y’know, for a power hungry brat, Heather Duke knows how to throw a good party.

Veronica had been invited by both Heathers to come to the party tonight, and while the threat of having to save Duke from a drunk Ram was gone, she was pretty adamant about even showing up. After all, she was the reason the threat was gone. Even if they were assholes, they still didn’t deserve to be murdered.

“Oh, come on Veronica! It’ll be fun!” That happy voice coming from the yellow loving girl was almost as satisfying as saving her from suicide a few months back. In fact, it was. Heather had recovered so much from her depression, her parents finally putting her in therapy and getting her the things she needed. That’s when she agreed to go, making both jump a bit, Mcnamara looking much happier than the other.

Knowing how much she can and will drink, Heather sacrificed her own drinks to ride Veronica home, saying she didn’t particularly likes drinks that much anyway. The taller made sure to bring some cider for her to somewhat satisfy any craving she had of the stuff; Martha would be happy to supply it.

At the beginning, she was trying to fight her own memories of football players and circling red outfits. If she hadn’t been so dumb, Heather would still be alive, though, maybe that wouldn’t be all too good. Better than her being dead though.

Maybe if she had done her research, Kurt and Ram would be the ones hosting this party. While Heather had some connections, those two knew where to get the good booze and good weed. God, Veronica could go for a smoke of something right now. 

Losing the battle of her depression, she fled to the front yard, where at least fewer people were than inside or the back. A few unopened bottles of beer where in an ice cooler for the strays out here, and one less was in when she passed by. One of her peers opened it for her, looking high off his ass. The red scrunchie around that pulled her hair up gave her certain benefits like this, but it still belonged to-

“Yes, it belonged to me. If my hand didn’t go through you I would snatch it and that messy rag of hair right off your head.” Not again. Heather Chandler refused to let it up, even after months of her death. Even the other three had stopped bothering her, the only thing she regretted of that was that J.D was gone to. Maybe some feeling was still with him, even if she had moved on as best she could at the moment. 

Veronica dragged a hand down her face, taking a swig out of the bottle, “I’m trying to party, Heather. Go hang out with someone else, I’m sure there’s someone in the afterlife you can bitch at.” 

She only laughed that sickening laugh in response, “Please, why do that when I can bother you for eternity?” Speaking of eternity, Chandler coughed up more drain cleaner. The look she gave the other after her fit was like knives, “Anyway, I’m actually not here to bother you this time. I’m here to help.”

Now it was Veronica’s time to laugh, “Pfft, help me? All you’ve done is make my life shit, why should I think that you’re here to help me?” She took another gulp of the beer.

“Oh my god, don’t be stupid Veronica. I’m here to help with you and Heather’s relationship!” Heather rubbed her temples before shouting at the living girl. 

“Which one?” Slowly, a blush formed at her cheeks as she got a creeping feeling at which Heather she meant.

Taking as best a hold a ghost could on Sawyer’s shoulders, she tried not to scream in her face, “Heather Mcnamara! You know, the one you obviously have a crush one?” Even the flustered face she got in response didn’t make her feel any better. Okay, it made her feel a bit better, but still not enough to move her annoyed expression. 

Shutting up her stuttering mouth with a long chug of the drink in her hand, Veronica could feel it begin to affect her “L-listen, I can do this on my own, don’t get-” She couldn’t finish her sentence before Heather cut her off.

“Shut up, Veronica! Just shut! Up!” Now she was really screaming in her face, “I’m going to help you with this, whether you like it or not! Do you understand?” The slow nod was good enough, making her smile slowly, “Good, now just do what I tell you later, okay? You can just… Drink, I guess.” Heathers figure began to fade, as well as her voice, “Drink as much as you like, just trust me.”

Trusting the ex-demon queen of high school seemed so odd and foreign. Did she even know how to do it? Finishing what was left of her drink, the blue dressed girl got up to get another. If it meant to finally confess to Heather, then might as well just say ‘screw it’ and go with the flow. She muttered a, “How very.” when grabbing her bottle and opening it herself, taking a long swig before walking back into the house. 

Veronica was always a bit of a light weight, getting a buzz just from one bottle. When she was welcomed back into the party with a crowd of cheers, she smiled and held her bottle up with a light laugh. A grunt followed when someone has tackled and pulled her at the same time into a hug, “Ronnie! I thought you left or didn’t even come!” Ah, it was Mcnamara. Wait.

Already red in the face from her encounter with Heather and the drinks, she must have looked like a cherry as she hugged back, “Nah, I said I would show up and I’m true to my word. Where’s Heather?”

“Oh, she’s uh, probably hitting up one of the guys.” She looked off the side awkwardly, her own blush forming as she let go. God why was she so cute? Veronica is going to be crucified by the end of the year if this crush gets any further. 

Well, the school fell for and accepted that Kurt and Ram had been gay, maybe they would accept two of the rulers of the school? Heather was hardly a ruler though, only really popular just because her name was Heather and people thought she was pretty and easy. At least she seemed to get a bit harder with saying no after Veronica’s help. 

“Veronica?” The other’s voice made her snap back from her day dreaming.

Laughing and taking another gulp of her drink, Veronica tried to brush it off, “Heh, sorry, got caught up in some thoughts.” Moving her brunette hair out of her face, she took a good look at her ride home. For a moment, she was at another loss of words. She had a yellow shirt that showed her stomach with a blue shirt that went just above the knee. All that the taller had worn was a slightly formal icy blue dress. Finally, a word came out of her mouth, “Damn.” 

Heather giggled, “Do I look nice? I got a new outfit for this party. Or, is it just the beer talking?”

“What? Shit- No, I’m being honest. You look great tonight!” The buzzed girl smiled wide, finished off her second beer, “Hey, is there anymore of this? Maybe something to smoke?”

Mcnamara smile kind of dropped and she pointed toward the kitchen, “Oh, I know there’s some better stuff than that in there. I know someone brought some kind of drug, some people are already smoking and really high.”

Looking back to the guy outside, Veronica laughed, “Yeah, I’ve seen. C’mon, let’s go get somethin’”

“Ronnie, I’m not drinking tonight, remember?” Her voice was feeble and soft, as if speaking out of turn.

Covering her mouth by practically slapping herself, the taller groaned at herself, “I forgot, sorry Heather. Well,” The drinks must be making her more courageous, as she took the hand of the other, “Come with me anyway. I don’t want guys getting on you while I’m gone.”

If anyone had seen, Heathers face might be comparable to Chandler’s blazer when her hand has been held. The words seemed almost flirtatious combined with Veronica’s face, “Oh, o-okay. Thanks girl.” She tried to smile away the fluttering in her chest.

“Of course! Now c’mon, I need some booze!” Smiling felt good now, and she knew it was because of the alcohol. All she wanted was to lose her troubles in a pool of dizzying drinks. For a split moment, she thought she could hear her ex’s voice say something about it not being as good as slushies. 

No, tonight it was just her and Heather. Well, and the other party guest, but those didn’t really matter. Just Heather, Veronica, and some booze.

__________________________________

 

The party had started around six and had been going on for around four hours now. Needless to say, Veronica was wasted and high as a kite at this point.

Heather had stayed strong, only giving in to two or three shots. If she wasn’t a totally different person at this point, she would probably be proud of her. 

“Hey, Veronica? I think we should head home now. I’m kinda getting tired.” A yawn further proved her point. 

For a moment, she was tempted to try and sway her to stay for a bit longer. Then when she saw her friends tired face, the taller nodded before turning back to the crowd, “Your queen has to leave, but I’ll see you all on monday!” The joke had been made when she had a crown placed on her head by some drunk guy, saying she was his queen and bowing down on his knee. However, almost everyone had followed. After all, the red scrunchie was crown like enough in this school. 

Everyone groaned in disappointment, but waved her off royally, “I love you all, drink all that booze in my honor!” She was trying not to bend over laughing at this point, but tried keeping the act up as much as possible. 

Heather awkwardly shuffled through the sea of people that parted like the Red Sea as Veronica made her way through. Maybe she should be used to things like this by now, but it added something awkward when it was only two people instead of three; And when one was drunk off her ass and the other almost completely sober. 

Finally they had gotten through the door, and were stumbling to Mcnamara’s car. It had been parked further down the block, so it was going to be a bit of a walk. The blue dressed girl was basically giggling the entire time, and it was creeping up on the other as she begun to laugh a bit as well. It only cause Veronica to laugh louder.

“Holy shit Heather, this has been great!” She leaned her head on the Heathers shoulder, her arm slung around her back.

“Yeah, the party was pretty great.” Even if she didn’t have anything, it been fun to just watch Ronnie have fun and laugh. It felt like so long since she had done that, and it made her heart flutter even more than it was now.

“No no- well, yeah, but I mean being-being with you.” Veronica stuttered a bit, her face unable to get any more red from the alcohol.

Heather, however, flushed as if she had actually drank something, “W-what's that supposed to mean, Ronnie?”

Again, she giggled more, “Ah, only you can call me that, Heather. It’s so cute the way you say it.” She nuzzled into her neck, liking the little squeak that came from the other.

Using the hand that isn’t being used to keep Veronica stable, Mcnamara tried to hide the noise, “Geez, Veronica! I must l-look like a cherry.” She could feel how hot her face was, and couldn’t even imagine how red it was. 

Veronica looked up at the others face, seeing how red and cute it was. She locked eyes with her, having a slightly tender moment. Smiling gently, a hand went Heathers cheek, “Well.. I always did love cherries.” Slowly, giving time to be pushed away, she began to lean in toward the blonde girl’s cheek. When her lips touched the makeup covered skin, she took a moment to just take in the scent she got from being so close to her crush. It was hard to finally pull away.

Now Heather really looked like a cherry. The brunette smiled at her stuttering mess. Of course, she did before she realized she had kissed her without even asking. Her emotions switched from love to fear in the blink of an eye, “Oh my god, shit, I’m so sorry Heather! I didn’t- I just- Fuck I’m too wasted,” Being the emotional drunk she was, Veronica could feel the sting behind her eyes, “I just ruined our friendship didn’t I? Dammit, please let me just-!” 

She was cut off by the slamming of lips against hers and the feeling of a hand clenching her hair behind her head. The abruptness of it made it messy and rough, even more so when it came to a quick end and they both stepped back a bit. Both parties were left panting just from the shock of it. Heather was the first to speak up, “Well, you didn’t really ruin our friendship. I think you just kind of… Changed it.” The smile she gave to her made Veronica’s whole body flutter.

At this moment, the taller knew that she didn’t need drinks and parties to smile any more. As she took a step toward Heather to close the distance again, she felt herself truly smile again. It was the smile she had when she had looked at J.D. or any of her past crushes. The smile she had when she saved her crush’s life and wrote about her in her diary. It was going to take a while, but through her wasted haze, Veronica only felt her love grow by each moment the two leaned into each other's arms again.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, matching Mcnamara perfectly this time. Who could have thought the girl who had loved such a cold and icy guy would fall for someone completely opposite twice as hard? Maybe she just had weird tastes. Whatever, if Heather loved her back, she didn’t care about it. 

An eternity seemed to pass before the two pulled back for more than a second of air. They kept close, wanting this to last forever. Finally, Heather had enough of the alcohol and drug smelling breath Veronica had, even if she had basically just tasted it, “So, it’s official now? We’re.. Girlfriends? Hehe, never thought I’d say that. In a good way though!” God her face was so red right now. She could just feel it.

Veronica laughed, hand going down to the others hips, “Well, I think official for me would be we go to your place and get it on, but I don’t really want a repeat of Jason.”

“Veronica!” Heather yelled, but still had a grin on her face while her new girlfriend laughed her head off, “C’mon, you can still spend the night at my place. We just need to get you to sleep, and some water.” She could at least pick up some things at a gas station for her, lord knows she was going to have a massive headache in the morning.

“Nah, I’m fine! I could use something to eat though. That weed gave me the munchies.” Slinging an arm around Heather again, Veronica began to stumble back to the car in a new bubbly happiness, “Nothing from 7/11 though, just some convenience store cheap shit.”

The look Mcnamara gave her seemed like she had just said that she praised satan, “Are you kidding me? I have plenty of stuff at home, I’ll get you some real food!” Even when she heard drunk protests, she refused to get her anything beside what she had at home.

Finally the two made it to car, Veronica about to pass out in her passenger seat as soon as she sat down. Even if she did, Heather would carry her inside any day. She needed the rest. Opening her eyes just a crack, she looked over to the driver, “Hey, Heather?”

Braking at the stop sign, the love dizzy girl looked over, “Yeah, Ronnie?”

She laughed at that nickname again, rolling her head back but still looking at her new girlfriend, “I love you.”

Heather flushed again, more than she had been this entire time, though her voice was strong and soft at the same time, “I love you too.”


End file.
